Trouble At Black Manor
by Bing Bing 9312
Summary: M to be safe. Set in OOTP but doesn't follow the book. During their stay at Grimauld Place, the four youngest teens discover a library where they discover a life-altering thing about Ginny. Also, for all of you Sirius lovers, Sirius will never die in my stories.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling However, I do own the plot.

**Author's Note:** I don't mind if people use my plot but if you do remember to mention that you got it from me. Please and thank you.

Now if you feel like I have the characters out of character and you don't like it please just push that handy little back arrow in the top right-hand corner. Also I feel I should warn you that if you send me flames I will MOST CERTAINLY NOT hesitate to send a rude letter right back at you. I don't take to kindly to bad criticism because I'm trying as hard as I can to make this a good story. I hope that my grammar, spelling, punctuation, and other such things are correct but if not please excuse it because I'm trying really hard.

So if you have a problem with reading a story that doesn't have perfect English then I'm sure you can guess what to do….That's right; handy little arrow. And you know what? I'm only in the eighth grade and this is only my first story. Give me a break. So please. No flames. Now on to the story.

Anways, onto a happier note, I got all of my prank ideas and the character from psychochick1.

Chapter 1: The Black Begins

Dumbledore must have been out of his mind. Harry Potter holed up in # 12 Grimauld Place with all of his friends for the whole summer was never a good idea. Dumbledore should have known that even in a safe place like The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, Harry "Voldemort Tried To Kill Me When I Was A Baby And I Got A Lightning Bolt Scar On My Forehead To Show For It. What About You?" Potter would find trouble.

So it's in the middle of the summer that we find Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny lying or sitting around doing nothing in an upstairs bedroom of Grimauld Place while The Order of the Phoenix holds a meting in the kitchen downstairs.

"I'm bored." That was what had been said at least twenty times for the past hour. Finally though, someone just couldn't take it any more. Ron "I Have A Really Bad Temper. Don't Mess With Me." Weasley, sitting up from his spot on the floor said, "That's it. I can't stand it any more. This is so boring. Let's do something. Anything."

Nobody answered. They didn't want to deal with Ron's idiocy at the moment. When the meeting first started they all started talking about things to do but all of the ideas had been thrown out as either they didn't think it would work out or they had done it daily and were tired of it. However, Ron wouldn't let it go that easily. He had something up his sleeve.

So it was in his urge to do SOMETHING that he blurted out something that isn't wise to say in front of Harry Potter. "I found this door on the third floor at the end of the hallway but Mum was coming so I didn't have time to check it out. We could go see what it is."

That statement however, had all three teenagers sitting up. Excitement had two sitting up faster than you could blink but the other had sat up very slowly and hesitantly.

Of course Hermione "Know-It-All- Bookworm" Granger didn't like the idea of going to investigate an unknown room. However the next words out of Ron's mouth made her agree wholeheartedly. "I heard Mum tell Bill that there was a library here but since we've looked in every other room I think it's probably through there."

So the excited teens made their way to the unknown door to find it to be, to none's surprise, locked. However, Ron wasn't the only Weasley with a trick up their sleeve.

Ginny "Make Me Angry And I'll Hex You To Mars" Weasley knew that because Voldemort returned she would probably need to be able to use her magic outside of school so she snuck into the restricted section and researched and performed the spell to take the age limit spells off of her wand.

Ginny pulled out her wand and a simple 'Alohamora' and the door was unlocked. Not three seconds later there were shouts of GINNY!

Ginny however just smiled and laughed and then quickly explained to the three older teens about her wand. That of course made them all angry that she had been holding out on them and insisted that she take the spell off of their wands as well. So Ginny uncharmed their wands and then they all turned back to the door.

They stared at the door and then at the same time said, "I'll open it." They all stared at each other for a second and then laughed. They then started arguing and finally came to the conclusion that Harry would open the door with his wand out and at the ready just in case he needed it because out of all of them he would be the best at facing whatever could be in there. He was to open it at their count of three.


	2. Chapter 2:The Library

Previous Chapter

Ginny pulled out her wand and a simple 'Alohamora" and the door was unlocked. Not three seconds later there were shouts of GINNY!

Ginny however just smiled and laughed and then quickly explained to the three older teens about her wand. That of course made them all angry that she had been holding out on them and insisted that she take the spell off of their wands as well. So Ginny uncharmed their wands and then they all turned back to the door.

They stared at the door and then at the same time said, "I'll open it." They all stared at each other for a second and then laughed. They then started arguing and finally came to the conclusion that Harry would open the door with his wand out and at the ready just in case he needed it because out of all of them he would be the best at facing whatever could be in their. He was to open it at their count of three.

Chapter 2: The Library

One, two, three! Harry flung the door open and the four teens were met with the sight of the biggest library in Wizarding Britain. Rows and rows of books lined the walls. Shelves so full of books they looked ready to explode filled most of the middle of the room as well. The only place free of books was in the back of the gigantic room where chairs and tables to research at and couches to relax at and just read.

Upon entering the room the teens were unable to do anything but stare. That didn't last long though.

The three teens that were hoping for an adventure were left groaning when Hermione shrieked and ran from bookcase to bookcase very enthusiastically. She would be in there for hours.

They all thought it was pretty cool though so they decided to stay. They rounded up Hermione and headed to the couches to think about how they were going to go about it.

When asked what she thought, Hermione just stared at them like they were all crazy.

So, seeing that he would get no ideas from Hermione, Harry asked, "Do either of our wonderful Weasleys have any ideas?"

Again though, Harry was met with the stare saying that he was crazy. So, Harry, who was getting fed up with getting the crazy stare, sarcastically asked, "Well, why doesn't Harry come up with an idea?"

Of course, he was then met with the responses of "Ok" from Hermione, "Fine with me." from Ron, and "Brilliant idea!" from Ginny.

So, Harry sat down and thought of how they could go about it. Of course, that was only after he glared at them, threw pillows at them, and called them all gits.

So, five minutes later, it was Ron that made the mistake of agitating Harry. Ron just couldn't stand it. He just had to say it.

"I'm bored! This is taking forever!"

It was then that Harry adopted the 'Snape Glare of Death' and used it on Ron. He then reached back and grabbed the closest book to him and chucked it at Ron's head.

Unfortunately, Harry was a seeker, not a chaser and as such didn't have that good of aim and missed Ron's head by a few inches.

Then, because he was still slightly annoyed, Harry said, "Well, if you think I'm taking too long, why don't you try thinking of something?"

It was then that Ginny decided to take pity on her brother and asked, "How about a race?"

Then it was Ginny's turn to be on the receiving end of the crazy stare as the idea of having a race in a library really is quite ridiculous.

So, Ginny clarified what she meant. "Well, for one thing, I'm not crazy! So, stop staring at me like I am! Secondly, I meant we could see who could find a specific book and get it back here first."

The others looked at Ginny and then looked at each other, shrugged, and then said, "Ok."

Naturally, Hermione was made scorekeeper and kept track of the score and what book they were looking for.

They decided that they would look for specific books after they figured out the library a little bit better. So, they started with languages and subjects instead.

They decided to start with languages as it really would suck if you brought back the right subject but it was in the wrong language. They started with French.

They went through many languages and many subjects and many books that night. During the final round, the tie-breaker between Harry and Ginny, the score stood at: Hermione 13, Ron 11, Harry 16, and Ginny 16.

The tie-breaker was the most difficult. The teens were sure of that. It was Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). There weren't many of those books in the Black Family Library.

On your marks! Get set! Go! Harry and Ginny raced off in opposite directions. Harry went to the opposite side of where the Dark Arts books were. Ginny however, raced right into the heart of them.

She knew it would be a good 20 minutes before Harry found a book so she had plenty of time.

However, 15 minutes later, she was starting to panic. She couldn't find anything but Dark Arts books and she really wanted to win.

So, it was in her desperation to win that she started muttering, "I really need a DADA book!"

Then, all of a sudden, she caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. A book! A book fell off of the shelf and opened to a page on its own. So, Ginny gathered up her Griffindor courage and went to look at it.

What Ginny read shocked her. The page was titled Library Assistance. "Are you in a hurry to find a book from the Black Family Library? Just place your hand on the front of the book and say the book title or the subject and it'll appear in front of you."

That's all Ginny needed to read though so she didn't read the last line.

She flipped the book closed, put her hand on the cover that she didn't read, and said, "Defense Against the Dark Arts".

Then, to her surprise, it actually worked! She grabbed the DADA book and took off down the aisle and then backtracked. There was no way she was leaving that book behind!


	3. Chapter 3: Arguments

**AU:** In this story Ron and Ginny will be fighting a lot so, I don't want to type said Ron or said Ginny a bunch of times. I'll type it once each and then Ron's words will be _italicized _and Ginny's will be underlined_._

Previous Chapter:

What Ginny read shocked her. The page was titled Library Assistance. "Are you in a hurry to find a book from the Black Family Library? Just place your hand on the front of the book and say the book title or the subject and it'll appear in front of you."

That's all Ginny needed to read though so she didn't read the last line.

She flipped the book closed, put her hand on the cover that she didn't read, and said, "Defense Against the Dark Arts".

Then, to her surprise, it actually worked! She grabbed the DADA book and took off down the aisle and then backtracked. There was no way she was leaving that book behind!

Chapter 3: Arguments

It had been 19 minutes since Harry and Ginny left and Ron and Hermione were starting to get bored when all of a sudden, Ginny came running towards them carrying two books. Then Harry emerged from behind a bookcase grinning and walking towards them carrying a book, obviously thinking that he was going to win.

Then, Harry spotted Ginny and he ran for it. Fortunately for Harry, running away from Dudley had made him a really fast runner. Fortunately for Ginny, running away from all six of her brothers had made her a really fast runner and she had a head start.

It was close, but in the end Ginny was victorious. She got there first. Of course, Harry wanted to win so he insisted on looking at the book. So, Ginny took them all to the table and put the DADA book on the table for them to look at and placed the other on her lap.

Then, after inspecting the book, Hermione said, "Sorry Harry. It's legit." That Harry could only respond, "Whatever."

Seeing Harry in a bad mood, Ginny thought that it would be a great time to tell them about the other book. "Hey, guys, to be fair, I didn't find the book on my own. I had help. From this book." She decided that maybe she shouldn't have put it so boldly.

Ginny was then met with three very loud responses.

Harry said, "You cheated! That means I won!"

Hermione said, "That's impossible! How could a book help you find another book?"

Ron said, "What, are you crazy? You messed with that thing even after what happened with the last book that had a mind of its own?"

Then, as Ginny was starting to get angry, she exclaimed, "I'm not a baby Ronald!"

"_I didn't say you were!" said Ron_

"Well, you implied it!"

"_No, I didn't!"_

"Yes you did!"

"_Did not!"_

"Did to!"

"_No! I just said that you're mad to go near that thing!"_

"You did not!"

"_Did to!"_

"Did not"

"Er- guys?" Hermione cut in. However, they paid her no attention.

"_Did too!"_

"Did not!"

"Guys?" Harry also tried to cut in. But like Hermione, was paid no attention.

"_Well, you ARE a baby!"_

"Well, you're an ugly chimpanzee! And that's an insult to chimps!"

"_I am not!"_

"Oh, yes you are!"

"Guys!" Harry and Hermione screamed.

"_What?"_was the loud response from the siblings.

Then, by the looks on their friends' faces, they realized how they were acting and muttered, "Sorry."

"Apology accepted." Said Hermione, "Anyway, we need to get back on track. Ginny, you said that that black book helped you find that brown book? Please explain what you mean."

So Ginny explained. "Well, I knew Harry would be around 20 minutes. So, I thought I had time to find a book but it had already been 15 minutes and I couldn't find a book.

Then, I was so desperate to win, I started muttering how I really needed to find a DADA book. Then, all of a sudden, this black book fell off of the shelf and fell to an open page so I started reading it and-"

"_You read an unknown magical book? Are you crazy?" screamed Ron._

"Are you calling me stupid?" Ginny asked loudly.

"_I didn't say that"_

"You were thinking it though!"

"_No, I wasn't!"_

"Yes, you were!"

"_How would you know what I'm thinking?"_

"It's not that hard! All you think about is food!"

"GUYS!" screamed Harry and Hermione once again.

"Sorry." Both Weasleys sighed.

"Honestly, the two of you are driving me insane!" Harry exclaimed.

Harry probably would have continued ranting if it weren't for Hermione, who was luckily able to keep her head on straight.

"Okay, that's enough! If the two of you start anything about something so stupid one more time, I will tell your mother. Now, Ginny, finish your story."

So Ginny continued, "Anyway, did I tell you that the book didn't make any noise when it fell? Well, it didn't. Now, the page was titled Library Assistance, so I read it and it said that if I placed my hand on the front of the book and said the title or subject, it would appear. So, I did and the DADA book appeared in front of my feet. Then, I grabbed up the books and booked it back here."

Hermione thought for a moment and then asked, "What's the title of the book?"

Glancing down at the book, Ginny replied, "I didn't look before, but the book is titled 'The Book'."

"Hmm…interesting. Did you read everything in that chapter?" Hermione asked.

A few blinks later, Ginny felt herself going red as she replied in the negative.

"Hmm… I wonder if…maybe the book…unless…Ginny?" Hermione pondered.

Dang, Hermione what does that mean?" Ron asked. Hermione was lost in thought though. Then, she picked up the book and turned to the right page and read ALL of the section.

After finishing the last section, Hermione's eyes flew wide and she gasped. Her surprise alerted the others that Hermione found something interesting.

So, Ron, being the one with no patience, asked what Hermione found.

"I-I found out that-that…"

**AU:** I am so mean aren't I; stopping right at the good part. I have the next chapter finished though. I will post it as soon as I receive 5 reviews. I don't even care if they're all by the same person.


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

Previous Chapter:

After finishing the last section, Hermione's eyes flew wide and she gasped. Her surprise alerted the others that Hermione found something interesting.

So, Ron, being the one with no patience, asked what Hermione found.

"I-I found out that-that…"

Chapter 4: The Truth

"I-I found out that-that Ginny i-is adopted." Hermione managed to stutter out.

"_WHAT?"_ was the response of the other three teenagers.

Harry was unsure about Ginny being adopted but he believed in Hermione. Ginny was in shock. Ron, however, was in disbelief.

"No, Hermione! What would possibly make you think that Ginny, MY little sister, is adopted?" an angry Ron asked.

Then, Hermione calmly explained, "Ron, I don't think Ginny is adopted; I know she is. The proof is right here in this book. I'll read it out loud for you."

_**Chapter 4 of "The Book"**_

_**Library Assistance**_

'_**Are you in a hurry to find a book from the Black Library? Just place your hand on the front of the book. However, if you are not a Black, the magic and the spells found inside of "The Book" will not work for you.'**_

Hermione put the book down and was met with the sight of Ron shaking his head disbelievingly. Ron then said, "No way! Let me see that!"

Ron then grabbed "The Book" and started reading the section. Harry just sat next to Ginny and tried to comfort her. But Hermione felt guilty so she said, "Ginny, I'm so sorry. I'm glad that you know the truth, but I wish you hadn't found out like this. Oh, Ginny please don't cry. I'm so sorry."

Then, as Hermione was talking, it finally hit Ginny and she started to cry. Ron, hearing Ginny crying, stopped reading the book over and over and came over and helped the others calm her down some.

Then, while she was crying, Ginny said, "You know what the worst part is? Not only have I never had the chance to meet my parents, but I don't even know who they are. For all I know, they could be dead."

Finally, Harry spoke. He couldn't take it any longer. He said to Ginny, "It's going to be okay Ginny. We'll think of something. Obviously one of your parents was a Black, so we just need to figure out who it is.

"I suppose your right." Ginny said sadly.

"Of course I am. All hail me. I'm the great Harry Potter remember?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Yeah. If you say so." Ginny said unbelievably.

Hermione looked at her sharply and said, "Ginny, look at me." Ginny looked at the older girl with tears in her eyes. Hermione smiled and said, "Harry is right, you know. Just think about it logically. We're in the house of Black, we have a magical book about the Black family, and if all else fails, Sirius is right downstairs."

"I suppose you're right, Hermione." Ginny said slightly happier. "Thanks for cheering me up you guys."

"No problem, Ginny," said Harry, "I'll do anything I can to help you figure out who your parents are. Don't worry. Everything will work out."

"Yeah, and no matter what happens, you'll always be my annoying little sister- that I love." Said Ron heartily.

Smiling, Ginny hugged Ron and when she stepped away from him said, "Maybe there'll be a list of close and living Blacks somewhere." Hermione grinned and said, "Sirius. I bet that he would have something like that that we could use."

Ginny's eyes widened and she loudly said, "NO! You can't!" The older teens looked at her with confusion. Ginny looked abashed but quickly explained. "I don't want anyone to know about this yet. I mean I. . . I don't know. It feels like if the adults are told, they'll take over; I'll lose this. I don't want that. This . . . this is mine. Something that no one else can do. I need to find my parents without the Order sticking their noses where they don't belong." She looked at them to see if they were upset but their faces showed nothing but understanding.

"Look, if we can't find out who my real parents are by ourselves, then I'll go to Sirius. But ONLY Sirius. I know that if I ask him not to, he won't tell the Order or, worse, Dumbledore." The others nodded their heads in agreement as they chuckled. Dumbledore really was rather intrusive and manipulative.

"Alright," said Hermione, "but what about your parents- or rather, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? Are you going to tell them you know?" Ginny thought for a moment and hesitantly replied, "I don't think so. They never told me I was adopted. Why should I tell them I know? I might after I find my real parents though. We'll see."

"And- and us?" Ron asked, frightened. "Are we- I mean I know you were happy when I said you'd always be my little sister but did you mean it? Are you still our sister?" Ginny nodded vigorously with a smile on her face. "Of course you are, you big dummy." She said happily. "You always will be. Or rather, you and the twins are. As for Percy, Charlie, and Bill . . . if they knew, I don't know if things will ever be the same between us. But I don't want to worry about that right now. I just want to find out who my parents are."

"And you will," said Harry as Ron hugged her tightly. "Why don't we start looking for something in The Book?" Ginny nodded her head and they all settled down while Hermione started skimming the chapters so she could get general information. She frowned. "I don't know if this can help us with what we're looking for. It'll certainly be useful later, but for this," She shook her head as she left her sentence unfinished.

The boys started staring, concentrating on a solution to their problem. Ginny, downtrodden, looked around the room. What good was the stupid book if it couldn't help her find her parents . . .? Find. The book could find other books. She whipped her head around, looking at the different sections. Some of the bookcases were unlabeled and it was a huge library. Maybe, just maybe, there was a book in there of all of the Blacks.

She looked towards Hermione and asked, "If I wanted to find a book about my ancestry, would it be called?" Hermione frowned again and replied, "Probably something like Black Family genealogy but I don't see how that can help with-" Hermione, however, was cut off as Ginny smiled and grabbed The Book from her.

Ginny placed her hand above the book and said, "A book about the Black family genealogy." There was a flash of light and the book appeared. Ginny squealed with happiness and grabbed it. She hugged both books to her chest. Harry carefully pried the books away from her saying, "The Book is probably valuable. You don't want to accidentally damage it. And sorry, but Hermione's a faster reader than all of us combined."

Ginny frowned but handed over the books. Hermione took the new one and started reading. Ten minutes later she put down the book with a sad look on her face. "Ginny, I'm so sorry. This book hasn't been updated in decades. Sirius' great uncle isn't even in here." Ginny's face fell. She sighed but gave a small smile to show she would be okay.

"It's okay. In a way, I think I knew it had to be too good to be true." She said acceptingly. She blinked and smiled mischievously. "But maybe Hermione's right. Maybe Sirius does know something. And maybe he wrote it down. And maybe he left it in his room where he won't be for another few hours." She said all of this in a hinting tone. The others grinned, knowing just what she was implying.

"Well," said Ron excitedly, "What are we waiting for?" Ginny jumped up and said, "Last one there has to prank the twins!" Ginny then ran out of the room as fast as she could while the others just stood there dumbstruck. Then they looked at each other and took off running.

In the end, it was poor Hermione who ended up with the dreadful task of pranking the twins. Fortunately for her, her friends took pity on her and told her they wouldn't hold her to it. Hermione leaned up against the wall by the door to Sirius' room and gave a great sigh of relief before saying, "Thank you. I think I probably would have ended up hurting myself trying."

"No thanks necessary, Hermione," said Ginny, "I figure if I want to really get them, I should do it properly and do it myself." At this, the older teens stared at her. Those were brave but suicidal words.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Ginny said frowning. No answer. She did, however, receive the newly dubbed Crazy Stare. "I'm not crazy!" The Golden Trio glanced at each other and shared a _look_. Ginny sighed. "Okay, so maybe I'm a little crazy. But that is so not the point! . . . Though, I'm not actually sure what my point is. . . But that was not it!" Ginny's nostrils flared as she glared at them.

After a minute, she huffed a little and said, "Sorry. I've calmed down." Hermione hesitantly smiled and said, "It's alright Gin." Ginny smiled. "Okay, so let's see if there's anything in Sirius' room that could help me find out who my real parents are."

Ginny turned around and took a step forward before realizing that she had never opened the door and promptly ran into it. "Ouch!" Rubbing her nose, Ginny turned around to tell her friends not to laugh. She saw them laughing as she expected. However, she wasn't expecting someone else to be there. As Ginny turned, she was met with the sight of Sirius standing a few feet behind them with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. It was obvious to her that he had seen her run into his bedroom door because he most certainly did not look happy. Oh, amused, absolutely. But happy, definitely not.

* * *

A.N/ I'M BAAA-AAACK! So, it's Spring Break for me and I got bored. However, I just couldn't bring myself to update either of my other stories that I have posted. So, I figured I'd give this a shot since it's been so long. Well, amazingly enough, inspiration jumped at me. So, I've changed a bit of this chapter and I'm going to write another tonight and post it tomorrow afternoon. Or rather, I'll right it this morning and post it tonight because I start writing at 10 and stop when I go to bed at about 4 and it's already almost 3. Oh, I should clarify. I mean 10 at night and 4 in the morning. I like to read and write when no one else is up. I like the peacefulness and solitude feeling it gives me. I'm like a night owl. So, I should have another posted soon. Oh, and if you read the new chapter, I'm sure you can tell the difference between what I'm writing now and what I wrote three years ago. My writing style had changed quite a bit since I was in the eighth grade.

So, I know it's been a reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaally long time but I'm hoping that I still have a couple of people willing to read this. And while I know I don't deserve any, I'm going to ask anyway; please review. Anyway, it's good to be writing again. Hope my readers enjoy the new and improved Trouble at Black Manor!


	5. Chapter 5:Excuses and Stupidity

Previous Chapter:

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Ginny said frowning. No answer. She did, however, receive the newly dubbed Crazy Stare. "I'm not crazy!" The Golden Trio glanced at each other and shared a _look_. Ginny sighed. "Okay, so maybe I'm a little crazy. But that is so not the point! . . . Though, I'm not actually sure what my point is. . . But that was not it!" Ginny's nostrils flared as she glared at them.

After a minute, she huffed a little and said, "Sorry. I've calmed down." Hermione hesitantly smiled and said, "It's alright Gin." Ginny smiled. "Okay, so let's see if there's anything in Sirius' room that could help me find out who my real parents are."

Ginny turned around and took a step forward before realizing that she had never opened the door and promptly ran into it. "Ouch!" Rubbing her nose, Ginny turned around to tell her friends not to laugh. She saw them laughing as she expected. However, she wasn't expecting someone else to be there. As Ginny turned, she was met with the sight of Sirius standing a few feet behind them with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. It was obvious to her that he had seen her run into his bedroom door because he most certainly did not look happy. Oh, amused, absolutely. But happy, definitely not.

Chapter 5: Excuses and Stupidity

Ginny removed her hand from her aching nose and put on the sweetest, most innocent smile she could manage. "Sirius, are you feeling alright?" She asked in a concerned voice. The others quickly whipped around to see Sirius as Ginny continued talking, trying to distract him while she thought up a good excuse for them being where they were. "You look a little under the weather. Maybe you should go ask Mum to make you some chicken noodle soup. I know it always makes me feel bet-"

Sirius narrowed his eyes and cut her off with a warning. "Ginny." Her eyes widened as if she didn't understand why he was getting slightly snappy with her. She very innocently answered, "Yes, Sirius? Is something wrong?" He tilted his head and gave her a _look_ that clearly said 'I'm not stupid so stop trying to give me the innocent act'.

"What are you kids up to?" Sirius said bluntly. Ron, who had been getting more uncomfortable, had his eyes open wide, "Up to?" he squeaked, "we're not up to anything. We were- er-" Hermione cut across him, "We were just discussing whether or not the boys had any say in who we date" Hermione pointed to herself and Ginny, "and that the boys, and Ginny agrees with me, have _no say_. Right boys?" Understanding what Hermione was saying, both boys kept their mouths firmly shut and nodded their heads vigorously. Hermione turned back to Sirius and smiled. Ginny was relieved on the inside. Merlin bless Hermione.

However, Sirius just looked at them almost knowingly and said, "And you couldn't discuss this in one of your rooms, why?" Hermione's smile faltered a little; obviously she had believed they were in the clear. Ginny laughed to draw his attention and said, "Oh, yes I suppose we could have but we hadn't really noticed. We were looking for Crookshanks." Hermione's smile brightened a little and Ron and Harry smiled with her. Sirius smiled too, knowing they were making mistakes.

"I see," said Sirius, "So, you thought Crookshanks had gotten into my room even though the door is closed?" Ginny scoffed. "Of course not," she said as if it were the silliest thing he could say, "We already found Crookshanks. He's back in our room. Right, Hermione?"

"Right. We were all so caught up in our argument that the boys decided to just come with while we searched for Crookshanks. But then I remembered Harry told me that Dobby had cleaned all of Gryffindor tower last year because I had left a few hats around for the elves. Well, it made me wonder if any of them had picked them up, would they be free even though I'm not their owner? So, I thought I'd try and ask Kreacher. We were just looking for him. Right?" The boys nodded their heads again, trying to make it seem as if the girls' story wasn't new to them.

Sirius smiled victoriously. "Kreacher hates me. Why would he be in my room?" The girls faltered and just as Sirius was about to call them on it, Harry jumped in.

"It was my idea to look in your room." The others looked at Harry questioningly but he just kept on, "You're right that Kreacher hates you. You have some Black heirlooms stashed in there don't you? I just figured that he might be in here trying to nick them. We've looked everywhere else except the kitchen so we thought we'd just check to see."

Sirius looked at the four of them hard before saying, "Alright then." The teens all looked relieved. "I must say, that was good team work and an excellent excuse. Very believable. I'm sure anyone else would have fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. In fact, were it not for the guilty looks, pauses, and entirely too innocent smiles (here he glanced at Ginny who looked rather sheepish), I might have been inclined to believe it." The teen's faces all dropped as they groaned. Sirius smiled. "As it is, I don't. So, inside." He opened his door and they all filed in. Sirius walked inside and closed the door behind them. "Sit."

They sat down on his bed with Ron first, then Ginny, Hermione, and Harry while Sirius stood in front of them. "So," Sirius started, "who wants to tell me what's going on?" None of them said anything. Sirius raised an eyebrow and shifted his attention to Ron. "How about you?" Ron's eyes widened and he opened his mouth but Hermione glared at him and he firmly shut his mouth and shook his head. Sirius raised an eyebrow but shifted his attention to his godson. "Harry, would you like to tell me?"

Harry swallowed and said, "We were looking for Crookshanks and then for Kreacher. We already told you that." Sirius narrowed his eyes and looked at Hermione. He sighed and softened his voice as he said, "Look, Hermione," Hermione glanced up at him. "If you don't tell me what's going on, I'll have to go downstairs and tell Dumbledore that you lot are up to something. He'll tell Molly and all of this will get out of control. It can't be that bad. Just tell me what you were doing." Hermione fidgeted and glanced up at him with a guilty look on her face but quickly averted her eyes and stared at the wall quietly.

Sirius studied her face to see if she would cave and then heaved a great sigh. He grabbed the desk chair and arranged it so he could sit in front of them. "Ginny." Sirius started. He paused and she looked at him. "The look on your faces when you realized I was there, it was the same look that James and I got when we were caught preparing for a prank. I know that you lot were doing something you shouldn't. Please, just tell what it was. . . I'm not angry. You're not going to be in trouble with me. I don't want to bring the others into this, but I will if I have to. And with them, you will be in trouble."

Ginny sighed. "Fine. We wanted to-" Hermione cut her off. "Ginny, you don't have to do this." The boys nodded their agreement. Sirius sat up and said to the older teens, "Hush up. Yes, she does." Ginny smiled. "It's fine guys. I don't want to get in trouble and anyway, we're at a dead end. Besides, maybe Mione was right." At this, Ginny turned towards Sirius and said, "Maybe you can help."

"Now, we're getting somewhere," Sirius started, "Help with what?" Ginny took a deep breath and started to explain. "Well, after the third task last year, I didn't know what was going to happen this summer. So, I borrowed the Marauders Map from Harry and-" Harry looked up with his confusion on his face and said, "No, you didn't." Ginny's face started to turn red. "No, I slipped up to your dorm and took it."

Ron, who had been listening quietly, suddenly burst out angrily. "_You snuck up into our dorm! You had no right to sneak around and take our things."_

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "I wasn't sneaking Ron. I told Harry I was taking the map. It's not my fault he was too interested in his letter."

"_Still you can't go stealing our things!"_

"I didn't steal anything you moron!"

"_Yes you did! . . . And I am not a moron!"_

"You're right! You're the equivalent of a poor, ugly, snobby Malfoy! Worse than a moron!"

Sirius looked taken aback as Hermione and Harry groaned. He leaned over towards the two of them and quietly asked, "Do they do this a lot?" In unison, Harry and Hermione nodded their heads and said, "All the time." While Sirius and the two teens were talking, Ginny and Ron had continued arguing. The three watching had missed Ron's response to the Malfoy comment but from Ginny's next comment they figured out what he had said.

"I am nothing like that bitch! I don't have a pug face! But I bet you like her face seeing as it's a lot prettier than your own. It looks like a troll's!"

Sirius quirked an eyebrow. "Who are they saying has a pug face?" Once again in unison, they answered, "Pansy Parkinson." They were having their own conversation that neither Ron nor Ginny noticed. "Ah," Sirius said knowingly, "She must get that from her mother. Tara Fawkin-Parkinson had rather- er, unique looks from what I can remember." Harry snickered and Hermione tried to hide a smirk.

Sirius looked back at Ron and Ginny who were still arguing. "Do you think we should stop them?" Hermione sighed. She gave Harry a look and they were about to shout for their friends to shut up but started chuckling as they heard the argument.

"_Damn it, Ginny! Shut up!"_

"Or what! You'll go crying to Mum?"

"_At least I have one to cry to!" _

Hermione and Harry's jaws dropped and Sirius looked confused. Ginny stopped dead and her eyes widened in disbelief and anger. Ron swallowed and said, "Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Ginny narrowed her eyes and coldly said, "Get out."

"Ginny, I-" Ron tried again.

"Get OUT!" she shouted, tears in her eyes.

"But-" Ron argued

"GO!" She glared at him and he glanced at the others. With his head down, he quickly left. As soon as he left, she sunk to the floor with tears streaming down her face. She let out a great sob and buried her head in her arms. The two teens sat next to Ginny and comforted her.

After she had calmed down some, Sirius went over and kneeled in front of her. "Ginny, look at me." She looked up and he smiled calmingly. She threw herself at him and cried as he held her. As she stopped crying, he pulled away from her slightly and asked, "Do you want to tell me what that was about or do you just want to tell me what you lot were doing up here and go back to your room?"

She made a sound and smiled. She maneuvered herself so that she wasn't sitting on Sirius anymore but he still had his arm around her and said, "Those aren't the best choices. It's the same story." He looked at her with a questioning look but didn't comment. Ginny looked at her friends and smiled again. She took a deep breath as she wiped away the last of her tears and began her story again.

"Anyway, I grabbed the Marauders Map and snuck into the Restricted Section of the library in the middle of the night. I looked around for a while until I finally found what I was looking for at the very back; a spell to take the trace off my wand." Sirius grinned as he started to understand all the possibilities that could bring. Ginny glanced at him and saw he wasn't angry, so continued. "I didn't tell anyone of course. In fact, I haven't done any magic- until today. We were just sitting around waiting for the meeting to end and Ron" Ginny frowned. "suggested we go check out this room on the third floor. So, since we didn't have anything else to do, we did."

Sirius frowned in thought. The third floor was mostly just bedrooms except. . . "You found the library." Hermione grinned and nodded her head. Ginny rolled her eyes and continued her story. "We were having a race. Yes in a library!" She exclaimed as Sirius gave her the Crazy Stare. "We were seeing who could bring back a certain type of book first. Well, there was a tie between me and Harry so we did another round. One we hadn't done before because we knew it would be hard. Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Sirius closed his eyes and nodded in agreement. When he opened them again, Ginny kept going. "Well, I figured Harry would be about twenty minutes but it was nearing that. So, I started muttering about how I needed to find a DADA book and this book flew off the shelf. It hit the ground silently and opened to a certain page so I wasn't sure about going near it, but I was desperate. I grabbed it and read the first few sentences." Sirius nodded encouragingly.

"It said to put your hand on the front cover and say the book that you wanted. So, I did and it just appeared at my feet. I grabbed the books and ran for it. When I got back, I told the others about the first book. Hermione opened it to the page and read the rest of the paragraph." Ginny paused. Sirius stared and said, "Ginny I've never seen such a book in the library. Of course, I haven't read even a tenth of the books in there, but that sounds like Dark Arts to me" Hermione shook her head and said, "I don't think so."

Sirius sighed again and said, "Alright. So, what did it say?" Ginny hesitated before answering, "It said that the magic of The Book, which is what it's called, would only work if you were a Black." As she finished, she looked away from Sirius and at the wall so she didn't have to watch his reaction.

Sirius' eyes grew wide and he tensed up. He quickly thought about all of the Blacks in his family. Andromeda would never watch one of her children be taken from her. Bellatrix was infertile. Narcissa had always wanted a girl; not even Lucius would be able to convince her to abandon her daughter. Regulus had died in 1978. All the other Blacks were dead as well. Except for him.


	6. Chapter 6: Black Rose

_A/N: I know that in the previous chapter it says that Narcissa was a Black but I changed my mind and now I'm saying that Narcissa is NOT a Black or closely related to them. Later on in the story this will be important._

_WHOOOOO! I'm back! Again!_

_Right, now seriously, I'm sorry that it's been like probably over two years since I've updated this story. I'm not exactly sure. I didn't bother to check. I was doing an english assignment and my mind started going like a mile a second, coming up with great ideas. I finished that and my creative juices were still flowing so I decided to crack open one of my old stories. I just quickly reread it and started typing. It took me a little over an hour to come up with this chapter, including proofing. I don't know what's got me inspired again but hopefully it'll stick around for a while. _

_With that, I should also tell you once again, that updates will likely still be random. I am, after all, in high school still. It's my senior year so I have less classes and as of right now, no job (hopefully that will change soon). I do play volleyball though, and we're hoping to get not only to zone, but go on to state this year so until November, I'll be spending a lot of time at school and practice. After that though, I should have a much lighter load and be able to work on my stories more often. Then again, towards the end of the year, I'll be busy with senior stuff. And isn't that weird? I started this story in the 8th grade and now four years later I'm a senior but I only have six chapters on this story. I'm sorry. _

_Anyway, this chapter is for anyone that's still willing to read it after all this time. Enjoy._

Previous Chapter:

Sirius sighed again and said, "Alright. So, what did it say?" Ginny hesitated before answering, "It said that the magic of The Book, which is what it's called, would only work if you were a Black." As she finished, she looked away from Sirius and at the wall so she didn't have to watch his reaction.

Sirius' eyes grew wide and he tensed up. He quickly thought about all of the Blacks in his family. Andromeda would never watch one of her children be taken from her. Bellatrix was infertile. Regulus had died in 1978. All the other Blacks were dead as well. Except for him.

Chapter 6: A Black Rose

Remus used to say that he, Sirius, was a player when he was younger. And for the most part, that had been true. Not that he would have admitted it back then. Sirius had been with so many girls that no one, even his friends who had kept count during school, knew how many girls he had been with. He didn't even know.

But he did know this. He had been so confident- cocky actually- when he was younger, that he had made a big mistake. He never bothered to use a contraceptive preventative; muggle or magical. Any one of those girls that he had slept with could have gotten pregnant. In this, he was both lucky and unlucky though. Of all of them, only one ever came to him, wand trained on him with the threat to prevent him ever having more kids. Unfortunately, the one girl he got pregnant was the one he had prayed to never have to remember sleeping with.

Lily Potter nee Evans.

In a moment of desperation and under the influence of far too many firewhiskeys, he and his best mate's wife had made one of the biggest mistakes of their lives. Now the consequence was staring him in the face.

Sirius sat in a daze as he took in what Ginny had said.

"Sirius." Hermione snapped to get his attention and Sirius jerked his head up with wide eyes. He looked at them and saw looks of concern on their faces.

"Uh, so why were you sneaking into my room?" He asked still slightly dazed from the memory.

"Oh. We were hoping that you would have some sort of file or something." Hermione answered, "Something to help Ginny find her real parents." Sirius leaned back in his chair and sighed with closed eyes. He was afraid of what their reactions would be.

Sirius swallowed as he said, "I know who your parents are." Ginny gasped in and smiled. Breathlessly, she asked, "Who? I need to know, Sirius please." Sirius winced at hearing his name. He should have been hearing 'Dad'. Ginny stared in anticipation.

He stared at his lap. "There are only six possible people. Tonks and her mother but Andi would have never given you up and Tonks was only about 5 when you were born. Bellatrix-"

Ginny cut him off panicked, "No! That madwoman cannot be my mother!" Sirius gave a small, quick smile and then looked down again.

"No. No, she's not. She can't have kids." Sirius assured her. Ginny sighed and said, "And the other two people?" Sirius' stomach twisted. "My brother-"

He was once again cut off, but this time by Hermione. "But you said your brother died before he finished school. He died too early to be Ginny's father."

Sirius looked up and nodded slowly. "Yes. He did. She would have been conceived after his death."

"So then who?" she got off the bed and stood in front of him. "Who are my parents?" She looked at him pleadingly.

"Your mother. . . was a wonderful woman who I made the mistake of sleeping with." Sirius said as he looked her in the eyes praying that she would understand. Ginny took a deep, shaky breath and slightly shook her head. Harry and Hermione looked at each other wide-eyed.

Ginny stammered and said, "You-. . . I-I don't . . . does- . . ." She took a steadying breath and asked, "Are- Are you saying, that you're-" Sirius cut her off. "Your father. Yes. I am. I'm your father."

"No. No you can't be." Ginny denied. Sirius sucked in a breath and looked over at the wall as the pain of rejection hit him. "I have six older brothers. Nobody could go 14 years in that household without having to go to St. Mungo's. They'd have taken my blood. They would have realized I was adopted and talked to my- to Molly and Arthur. The healers would have told them who my real parents are. They know. And they would have told me when we came here if you were my father."

Sirius looked over at her. "There's a birthmark on your right shoulder in the shape of a flower. It's why I named you Rose." She shook her head. "I don't have a birthmark." He furrowed his brows and then straightened up in his chair. He looked over at Hermione.

"Hermione, I don't think you'll have learned it yet in class, but do you know what a glamour charm is?" She used a clear voice as she defined, "A glamour charm is a charm that allows the person the charm is being placed on to change their looks. The spell is 'Glamorous'. To take the glamour charm off, the incantation would be 'Glamaratus'."

Sirius looked impressed. "Very good, Hermione. Well, as you know the charm, it's incantation, and it's effects, I'm going to do the reversal spell on Ginny." He turned to her and said, "I can prove I am your father." Ginny opened her mouth to say something but then shut it and nodded her head.

Sirius pulled out his wand (the one he took off Snape) and pointed it at Ginny. She closed her eyes as he said very clearly, "Glamaratus." Ginny felt a feeling of icy water trickling down her back. She opened her eyes as Hermione gasped.

She looked at them and said, "What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Sirius grinned and said, "Well, you weren't always a Weasley." Ginny stared for a moment and then spun around and dashed over to his mirror. She stared wide-eyed at her reflection. She looked completely different.

She stood several inches taller at 5"9'. She had grown from a B to a D cup which had pulled her shirt tightly against her chest and showed an inch of skin between her shirt and shorts which were, as Sirius noticed with a frown, entirely too short. There was no sign of freckles on any part of her skin. Her hair was the same jet black as Sirius'. She had sharper cheekbones that simply screamed 'heir of a pureblooded and noble family'. And most noticeably, "I have your eyes." She turned around and looked into Sirius' own stunningly ocean, blue eyes as she smiled.

He smiled back and said, "Yes. You do, but you have your mother's smile. It's something I haven't seen in a very long time. And if you look, you'll see a flower-shaped birthmark on your right shoulder."

Ginny pulled her sleeve up and revealed the mark. She looked up at Sirius and gestured to her shoulder. "This is the. . . inspiration for my name?" Sirius smiled, "Sort of. See, Rose was one of the names I had thought of anyway. When I saw that, I took it as a sign that your mother was right."

Hermione frowned, "That her mother was right about what?" Sirius sighed. "Maybe it would be better if I started at the beginning. Actually, I should probably tell you first, your mother was- was, well, Lily Potter"

Harry;s eyes widened. "WHAT!" He shook his head muttering that it wasn't true. Sirius looked over at him and said, "I'm sorry, Harry. I know that you don't want to believe it but let me explain." Harry stared at him blankly. "Please." Harry reluctantly nodded his head slightly.

Sirius took a deep breath and began to explain, "It was October. James had been on a mission for the Order. He had told us the general location he would be at to try and reassure Lily as much as possible. But a few days later, Lily came bursting into the apartment I shared with Remus in tears with the daily prophet in her hand. She threw it at us and managed one word before she collapsed onto the couch, crying; 'James'. I read it to Remus as he tried to comfort her. It reported a fire and 16 deaths at a campsite in the area James said he would be at.

"We went straight to Dumbledore. Of course, he had already heard and had an Order meeting called. Four of the Order had escaped and returned to the place we were using for headquarters at the time. James wasn't one of them.

"The Death Eaters had found them and set fire to half the camp before they had even known they were under attack. The four Order members that escaped did so by luck and luck only.

"As the Order gathered, Dumbledore went to try and identify the bodies. Some of them were severely burned. Anyway, he came back two hours later, though it felt like much longer.

"He had sent twenty members. Only four returned and there were sixteen bodies. All twenty of them were accounted for. He had been able to identify most of the bodies so they could be sent back to their families. All but three of them. They had James' and the Prewitt twins' wands near them though so it was obvious it was them."

Hermione spoke up at this, "But it can't have been. Harry hadn't been conceived yet had he?" Sirius let out a breath. "No. No, he hadn't. We all just assumed it was James because it was his wand.

"Anyway, Dumbledore brought back the wands of the fallen and handed them out to their family members. We all sat in silence as we waited to see if we would be presented with the wand of a loved one.

"Dumbledore handed out 13 wands before he turned to Molly. He held out her brothers' wands and gave her a few comforting words. She took them and the tension rose a little. There was only one wand left and no one wanted it to be for them. But of course, someone had to receive it.

"Dumbledore turned to us; me, Remus, and Lily, and held out James' wand. Lily just stared at it for a second before she turned to me and buried her head in my neck as she cried. I held her and Remus took James's wand. He used it to ground himself, to not get overwhelmed. Lily had me. And I couldn't- wouldn't lean on her. So, I grieved in silence. It could have been minutes or hours, I don't know but she turned to me and asked me to take her home."

Before he could continue, Remus walked in. "Sirius, you said you'd be back in a few minutes. It's been a half an hour. What are you doing?" Sirius smiled at him sheepishly. "Oops?" Remus gave him a look. "Uhh. . ." Sirius glanced over at Ginny. She threw her hands up in mock defeat, "Why not? He already knows some of it." She shrugged. "Might as well tell him the rest." Remus looked at her in surprise. He looked back at Sirius questioningly as if to say, 'Who's she?' with a very confused look on his face. So, Sirius quickly filled him in on the fact that it was Ginny, that she's his daughter, and what point in the story they were at.

Sirius was about to begin again when he saw the look Harry was giving him and said, "What you've got to understand, is that before each mission that James went on, he would turn to me. And he would say 'If anything happens, if I don't come back, you promise you'll take care of her.' And I would nod and say 'I promise. I will be here for her if you can't be. But dammit, she drives me nuts so you had better come back'"

Harry gaped. "You did not say that!" Sirius nodded as he grinned, "Oh yes I did. It was actually a standing joke between your father and me in our first year as aurors. We were partners in the beginning and when I could see that he was about to do something brave, noble, and idiotic, I would say something to him like 'If Lily drives me crazy, I'm taking the money out of you're vault to pay for the therapy bills'. Harry grinned and Sirius continued again.

"Anyway, I was doing what James asked. I was trying to take care of her. So, I picked her up and used the Floo to take her back to Godric's Hallow. When we got there, I set her down on the couch and slid down the wall to the floor next to her. She cried, screamed and yelled at the world, cursed and swore at the Death Eaters. And then she just stopped. She spotted James' coat on the table in the other room and I could tell, it was just too much so I took her to my flat instead and she collapsed onto the couch again. I grabbed a couple bottles of firewhiskey and settled down next to her. I passed one to her and we- we got drunk.

"I don't know how many bottles we went through, just that it was a lot. I remember one second we were sitting there drinking in silence and the next we were kissing. Then we were in my room, in my bed and. . . " Sirius looked down.

Remus blinked and asked, "Why didn't you tell me? I mean. . . " Remus struggled for words but Sirius understood. He swallowed. "What was I supposed to say? Hey morning Remus. I know James just died yesterday but I slept with his wife last night. I mean come on. Besides, Lily and I had agreed to forget it had ever even happened."

"Obviously didn't work out too well." Remus muttered. Sirius shot him a look.

"Anyway, we went back to headquarters. Everyone that received wands had left, except for Molly, and nearly everyone else was still there. We sat down and helped with the planning to storm the death eaters' hideout. We were there for about an hour before we were interrupted with a yell of 'Somebody give me a wand so I can kick some damned death eater ass!'"

Remus chuckled in remembrance as Hermione asked who it was. Sirius grinned. "Then two slightly burnt, very angry, identical wizards walked in as one of them said 'What my dear twin, Fabian here, meant to say was give US wands so WE can kick some death eater ass!'"

Ginny grinned, "Uncles Fabian and Gideon. Mu-Molly's brothers. She's always said that Fred and George are just like them. Usually she's yelling it as an insult after they've pulled a prank but you know what I always say? I say it's her own damn fault for naming them after them. I mean, what did she expect?" Remus grinned with her as he was the only one that knew both sets of twins well.

"Yes. Molly was thrilled of course. She nearly strangled them, she was so happy. That's when we heard another voice say 'You know Molly, I've found it's easier to kick death eater ass if you can breathe.'

"I looked around Molly to see James. Lily sprang out of her seat and threw herself into his arms. He caught her and grinned like the madman he was. Then Remus stood up and said, 'Well, that's true. Molly let them breathe. As you can see, they're, miraculously, fine.' Then he turned to James and said, 'Hey, Prongs. Catch.' and tossed him his wand. And you know what I said? 'Thank god. I hate therapists. They're creepy.'"

Ginny's jaw dropped. "You are lying!" He grinned. "Of course I'm not. They really are very creepy." She slapped his arm slightly as she smiled. "That is not what I meant."

"I know. But that really is what I said to him and you should have seen his reaction. He started laughing harder than a hyena. Anyway, we captured 11 death eaters and things got back to as normal as they ever are. At least it did until Lily came to see me seven weeks later to tell me she was pregnant." Sirius exhaled before continuing.

"She went to the hospital, had a paternity test, found out about the two of you, told James he was having a boy, and hid her second child from everyone's knowledge except my own and the hospital's. James was on an auror raid when Lily went into labor so he didn't find out until, luckily, after Rose had been born. I took her and told everyone that her mother left her on my doorstep because she didn't want her. And I was at Godric's Hallow so often and she babysat you while I worked that it was never a problem for Lily to see you.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that we were drunk and we were grieving. And while that doesn't excuse our actions, I think it justifies them. I never meant for it to happen. Neither of us did." He finished with a small sigh.

Hermione looked at him, contemplating. "Do you regret it?" Ginny and Harry looked up at Sirius. He tilted his head in thought. "Do I regret it? I regret that I got drunk. I regret that I allowed her to get drunk. I regret that I slept with my best mate's wife. I don't regret finding comfort after learning that the man I thought of as a brother was dead. And I certainly don't regret you, Rose." He finished looking over at his newly found daughter.

She smiled. "Rose. I like it. And you said that Mum helped choose it?" Sirius leaned back with his eyes closed in remembrance. He opened them with a smile on his face. "Your mother's family has a tradition of naming the girls after flowers. She wanted you to have one too. She suggested Daisy." Ginny wrinkled her nose at the name.

Seeing the look on her face, he chuckled and continued, "I suggested that she was out of her mind. I told her I'd consider a flower name to get her off my back but I'll admit I had actually picked out a name for you before you were born; Alina."

He chuckled again. "Lily beat me down though. She was adamant that you got part of your name from her family. Meaning she wanted you to have a flower name or Marie, her own middle name." Ginny's nose scrunched up again. She was definitely not a Marie.

Sirius snorted. "She actually told me I would name you one or the other while she held her wand pointed straight at my . . . bits. There was no uncertainty of what she was threatening to do if I didn't." Harry tried to smother his smile as he silently laughed.

Sirius caught Harry's laughing out of the corner of his eye and spoke to him frowning. "It's not funny. She had, of course, threatened to castrate me multiple times over the years, but never that believingly. She looked down-right scary. I truly believed that she would do it if I didn't agree. And as soon as I did, you know what she did?"

Remus smiled fondly as the teens all shook their heads, grinning. Sirius paused for dramatic effect. "She replaced her wand, smiled all sweet and innocent, and walked calmly out of my apartment while I stood there floundering like a fish out of water."

Sirius continued as the teens laughed. "So, Lily got her way and you were named Rose Alina Black."


End file.
